


we're home and i love you

by romajstorovic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, minor star trek: discovery spoilers, that's it! now you don't need to read this that's all that happens, they also get engaged, they are gay and watch star trek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romajstorovic/pseuds/romajstorovic
Summary: "Lance. You're doing it again," Shiro murmurs, propping himself up on one elbow."Sorry," Lance says, walking over to his boyfriend. He lies down on the edge of the bed and presses a kiss to Shiro's cheek. "I don't realise I'm doing it."orThey watch Star Trek and Shiro blurts out something that probably could have waited until after half one in the morning.





	we're home and i love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkheichou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkheichou/gifts).



> me and lin missed the deadline for the official shance secret santa so we did our own! my writing isn't the best because I edited whilst k was sick, but I hope you enjoy.

Lance draws the curtains in his room. He's still barely able to process that they're _home_ , home and safe. He finds himself focusing on little details that shouldn't matter to him but do. Things like how his room has remained practically untouched since he left. Things like the shade of pale blue that his curtains are, even as the sun sets behind them.

He turns around and looks at his bed, ignoring the cheerful laughter coming from his family downstairs. His room is silent, and he likes it. He can almost pretend everything is okay.

Shiro, shirtless and wearing an old pair of Lance's sweatpants that barely fit, looks up at him. Lance focuses on Shiro's dogtags that they've salvaged from the Garrison- it was a military facility, after all. Shiro looks calm for the first time in a long time and Lance is glad. Cuba isn't that far from America, so hopefully Shiro won't feel too out of place. Although it's quite far from Japan, so maybe-

"Lance. You're doing it again," Shiro murmurs, propping himself up on one elbow. "You're spiralling. C'mere."

He holds out the stump of his right arm. His replacement lies powered off on Lance's desk. Shiro doesn't like to sleep with it on in case he has a nightmare and hurts someone with it, which Lance can understand. He would feel terrible if he was in Shiro's place and was responsible for hurting someone, even if he had no control over it and-

"Lance," Shiro says, more firmly this time. "Stop it."

"Sorry," Lance says, walking over to his boyfriend. He lies down on the edge of the bed and presses a kiss to Shiro's cheek. "I don't realise I'm doing it."

"I know, love," Shiro says. He squirms a bit and his human hand is in Lance's hair, running through it in a soothing manner. "It's okay. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine," Lance says, cuddling up to Shiro. "Just still can't believe we're home. I'm with my family again. All my siblings are here, and my parents, and my nieces and my nephews. It's hard for me to take in."

"I'm glad you have your family back," Shiro says, but he can't quite hide the jealousy or the longing in his voice. Lance's family welcomed Shiro with open arms, insisting he was part of the family now, and Shiro appreciates that. He really does. But he misses his own family. Before he moved to America he lived in Japan with his grandparents. He hasn't seen them since he got on the plane to the Garrison. As far as he knows, they're dead. The Galra killed all of the old or the sick if they couldn't work.

"We'll find them," Lance promises, knowing exactly what's wrong with Shiro. "They're out there and we'll find them. I promise."

"Thank you, Lance," Shiro says, and Lance looks up so he can kiss his boyfriend. He puts a hand on Shiro's cheek and looks at him. Shiro blushes a little, still unused to the affection Lance loves to show him. Lance kisses him again, and he begins to pull Shiro closer to him so he can gently massage his back.

Shiro groans, relaxing. "That's good," he says a few minutes later. Lance is pressing the occasional soft kiss to his neck as he runs his boyfriend's back, taking out all the stress he can. "Thank you."

"Anything for the pilot of the ATLAS," Lance grins, and Shiro bats his hand away playfully.

"That's all I am to you, isn't it?" Shiro jokes. "Just the guy who pilots the biggest robot thing on earth."

"'Robot thing'?" Lance laughs.

"What else am I supposed to call it?" Shiro whines, smiling down at his giggling boyfriend. Lance pulls away from him so he can take his trousers and jacket off, leaving him in a shirt and his boxers.

"A mech?" Lance suggests, pulling the duvet around him and Shiro. "That's probably the best term. I don't know. Ask Pidge."

"Tomorrow," Shiro says.

"Today," Lance corrects, pointing at the clock. _00:34_ , it flashes.

"So you're one of _those_ people," Shiro laughs. "You pedantic bastard."

"Hey! I resent that!" Lance laughs back. "I may be a bastard but I'm no pedant. Pidge is more pedantic than I am."

"Y'know what, that's fair," Shiro admits as another bout of raucous laughter rings up from the living room. "Your family are... Loud."

"Is that bad?" Lance asks, hesitating.

"No! I'm just not used to it. It's nice to see a family enjoying themselves like that. I'm glad you have people who love you."

"So do you, you moron," Lance says. "I love you."

Shiro's eyes widen a little and a grin spreads across his face. "I love you too," he says.

Lance rolls his eyes. "You're acting like it's the first time I've ever said that to you."

"I just haven't heard it in a while. I know you love me," he clarifies, "it just makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside when you say that."

"I'll say it more often, then," Lance promises, and punctuates his promise with a kiss. "Hey, I know it's late- well, early now- but do you want to watch a show called Star Trek? It's old, but it's good. I think it's from the twenty-first century? I'm not sure."

"I love Star Trek!" Shiro says, sitting up and dragging Lance with him. "Which series?"

"Discovery," Lance says. "It's my favourite."

Shiro nods. "I haven't actually seen that one. I prefer the Next Generation or the remakes of the original series. The guy that plays Bones in the remakes is really hot."

"Oh my god, I _know_ ," Lance gushes. "And the guy that plays Captain Kirk! I think his name is Chris something. What I wouldn't give for a night with him..."

"Oi," Shiro jokes, although he'd admit that he's thought about it as well.

"So. Discovery. The main character is Michael Burnham and she's really pretty. She's human but she was raised Vulcan by Spock's parents, Amanda and Ambassador Sarek."

Lance gets out of the bed so he can boot up the old TV in his room. It's one of the really old ones because it has an actual, physical screen. It's not a holo-screen like most are today. He roots around a pile of clothes and small boxes until he holds one aloft. " _Star Trek: Discovery_ ," he reads. "It's better than it sounds, promise. It's actually really well made for such an old show."

Lance slots the first disk into the box underneath the TV and turns it on. He cuddles up against Shiro and uses the remote to navigate his way through the menu.

"Oh my god, that's ugly," Shiro says when he sees L'Rell in the menu. "What the hell is that?"

"That's a Klingon," Lance says, looking up at Shiro. "Tell me you know what Klingons are."

"But that looks nothing like Worf!" Shiro cries. Lance laughs again, pressing a hand over his mouth so he can hear what Captain Georgiou is saying.

"You'll get used to it," Lance whispers. "And who the hell is Worf?"

"We'll watch Worf later," Shiro insists. "For now, Burnham."

The two watch as Michael orders the crew to fire on the Klingons and Shiro gasps as she is promptly arrested. "No," he whispers as she pleads guilty at her trial. Lance watches, feeling love bloom in his heart.

At the end of the episode, Lance turns the TV off. Shiro grabs at the remote, pouting. "I wanna know what happens next!" He insists. Lance laughs and holds the remote above his head, knowing full well he is shorter than Shiro is. Shiro reaches up for it, leaning against Lance for support.

They wrestle for the remote and eventually Shiro has Lance pinned underneath him. Lance leans up to kiss him, stealthily dropping the remote under his bed. Shiro holds himself up with his human arm and looks Lance in the eyes, deadly serious.

"Marry me?" Shiro asks, and Lance feels the breath leave him.

"Me? What?" He stutters, and Shiro blushes.

"Will you marry me?" Shiro asks again. "I've been thinking about it for a while and there's nobody I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. And since I don't know how long that's going to be, might as well do it now."

"Oh my god," Lance whispers. "No way. Hell yes I'll marry you!"

He pulls Shiro close to him, pressing kisses all over his face. "Oh my god," he whispers over and over. "I can't believe this." He starts to cry and Shiro wipes the tears away.

"You okay, my love?" He asks, concerned.

"Never better," Lance answers.

**Author's Note:**

> hope this is okay. comment and tell me what you think?


End file.
